LAS CRÓNICAS DEL GRAN VALLE: CAPÍTULO 6
by Anonimosx
Summary: Aquí esta el sexto episodio de las crónicas. Tras conocer la leyenda del Dinosaurio Solitario y la Roca del Saurio, los niños dinosaurios y el equipo Avatar se embarcan en una nueva aventura en la que no solo lidiaran con los sobrinos de Cera, sino también con la maldición del mito al tratar de descubrir la verdad sobre la antigua historia: El Secreto De La Roca Del Saurio.


LAS CRÓNICAS DEL GRAN VALLE: CAPÍTULO 6: EL SECRETO DE LA ROCA DEL SAURIO.

La primera escena revela un montón de polvo estelar en una gran nube de nebulosas, luego se disipa y empieza a girar en forma de vórtice formando la forma característica de una galaxia en proceso de formación.

Abuelo de Piecito narrando: Desde el comienzo mismo de nuestro mundo, ha habido historias maravillosas sobre cómo surgió la vida. Algunas cuentan como del Gran Círculo nacieron las luces menores del tiempo oscuro que cuidan de nosotros mientras dormimos.

Un cometa atraviesa el centro de la galaxia joven y la escena cambia del cielo estrellado a la Tierra en la época del Precámbrico, donde se originan columnas de roca por terremotos y volcanes.

Abuelo de Piecito narrando: Otras muchas explican cómo se originó el propio mundo.

Después la escena cambia a una era posterior en sus comienzos (Periodo Triásico, Era Mesozoica) en un pantano donde se ve a un arcosaurio (Postosuchus) subiéndose a un tronco.

Abuelo de Piecito narrando: Y cómo las primeras extrañas y asombrosas criaturas llegaron a poblar la tierra.

Piecito: ¿Cuáles de esas historias son verdad, abuelo?

Abuelo de Piecito: Jeje, nadie lo sabe Piecito, ese es uno de los grandes misterios de la vida.

Piecito: Sí, pero…

Cera: Shh, Piecito.

Patito: Por favor, no interrumpas.

Sokka: Sí, estamos escuchando los demás también.

Petrie: (Asiente), a Petrie tampoco gustarle nada que tú interrumpas.

Aang: Además tu abuelo tiene razón, solo el propio mundo ha visto ir y venir todo lo que ha pasado de verdad desde que este nació.

Todo lo que apareció antes era un relato de los orígenes de la vida en el planeta que contaba el abuelo de Piecito para los pequeños dinosaurios y el equipo Avatar que había vuelto al valle para visitar a sus amigos.

Abuelo de Piecito: Cómo iba diciendo, después de muchos ciclos del Gran Círculo comenzaron a aparecer grandes manadas sobre la tierra. Los Cuellilargos, los Coladepúas, los Trescuernos.

Sin que nadie lo esperara, 2 Trescuernos más pequeños que Cera se pusieron encima de ella. Eran gemelos: una niña llamada Dina y su hermano Dani.

Katara: ¡Anda, ¿y estos pequeñines quiénes son?!

Suki: Son también Trescuernos, y son muy monos.

Dina y Dani: Dina, Dani, Trescuernos, aja.

Cera enojada: Cómo no os calléis los 2 la tía Cera se va a enfadar mucho.

Toph: ¿Tía Cera?, (se parte de risa).

Cera: (Mira a Toph enojada).

Zuko: No nos habías dicho que tenías sobrinos Cera.

Cera: Han venido a pasar un tiempo en el valle, y mi padre me ha encargado que cuide de ellos mientras tanto.

Abuelo de Piecito: Ya está bien niños.

Piecito: ¿Qué pasó entonces abuelo?

Abuelo de Piecito narrando: Algunas de estas manadas, después de realizar largas migraciones encontraron el paraje más fértil y hermoso que uno pueda imaginar.

Ahora se muestra una imagen de lo que cuenta el abuelo, mostrando un Valle Encantado hace mucho tiempo atrás habitado por una manada de Cuellilargos (Brachiosaurus).

Todos: ¡El Valle Encantado!

Abuelo de Piecito narrando: Sí, la vida en el Valle Encantado era maravillosa, hasta que un día llegaron los Dentiagudos.

Los Cuellilargos ven surgir de entre los árboles a un enorme Dentiagudo (Tyrannosaurus Rex) con aspecto amenazante haciendo huir a los herbívoros.

Abuelo de Piecito narrando: No eran unos Dentiagudos cualquiera, sino los más grandes, malos y feroces Dentiagudos que existían.

Mientras todos huyen, un pequeño Cuellilargo tropieza y se le queda atrapada una pata en un tronco, su abuela regresa para ayudarle justo cuando el Dentiagudo se les acerca.

Abuelo de Piecito narrando: Sin embargo, cuando los Cuellilargos lo creían todo perdido apareció en el horizonte el Dinosaurio Solitario.

Antes de que el Dentiagudo atacara se presentó un enorme Cuellilargo (Diplodocus), dispuesto a plantarle cara.

Petrie: ¿Quién?

Cera: ¿Quién has dicho?

Abuelo de Piecito: El Dinosaurio Solitario.

Patito: ¿Pero qué es un dinosaurio…?

Katara: Patito, silencio.

Petrie: (Le cierra la boca a Patito).

Abuelo de Piecito narrando: La batalla duró horas y horas, era un espectáculo que nadie había contemplado jamás. Un solitario comehojas enfrentándose a un Dentiagudo.

El solitario Cuellilargo se pone a luchar contra el Dentiagudo sin darle la espalda, logrando darle un coletazo en la espalda, pero eso solo lo enfureció más.

Abuelo de Piecito narrando: Pero entonces…

Rápidamente, el Dentiagudo usó las garras de su mano para arañar la cara del Dinosaurio Solitario, dejándolo herido y aprovechando para embestirlo y tirarlo al suelo. Pero antes de que pudiera seguir atacando, el Cuellilargo le agarró la pata con la cola y lo lanzó contra unas rocas. Sabiendo que había un acantilado en frente, usó la cola para tirar al Dentiagudo al vacío. Después de ser vitoreado por los demás Cuellilargos, el Dinosaurio Solitario se disponía a marcharse a pesar de los intentos del pequeño Cuellilargo pidiendo que se quedara.

Pequeño Cuellilargo: ¡Espera, no te vayas, vuelve!

Abuelo de Piecito narrando: Y tan repentinamente cómo había llegado, el Dinosaurio Solitario se marchó.

Todos: Oooohhhh.

Toph: ¿Eso es todo?

Zuko: ¿Se fue así por las buenas, sin más?

Piecito: ¿Y ya nadie volvió a verle nunca más?

Abuelo de Piecito narrando: Bueno, según cuenta la leyenda, poco después de que derrotara al Dentiagudo…

La historia muestra el valle de nuevo siendo azotado por un enorme terremoto y los dinosaurios huyendo de las zonas afectadas.

Dinosaurio 1: ¡Un terremoto, un terremoto!

Dinosaurio 2: ¡Socorro, no podemos huir!

Dinosaurio 3: ¡Vamos a morir aplastados!

Los animales se agruparon en un espacio abierto donde de pronto empezó a surgir una enorme grieta.

Dinosaurio 4: ¡Cuidado con esa grieta!

De la grieta surgió una roca enorme que emitía electricidad y que crecía hacia el cielo.

Dinosaurio 5: ¡¿Qué es eso?!

La roca creció hasta una altura impresionante, adoptando la forma característica de un Cuellilargo, sobre todo la cabeza, dejando de echar electricidad y dejando a todos asombrados.

Abuelo de Piecito narrando y señalando la roca: Así que la llamaron la Roca del Saurio. Y ahí ha estado hasta el día de hoy. A veces, cuando se levanta el viento lo suficiente para disipar la niebla, se la puede observar vigilando el Valle Encantado igual que hizo el Dinosaurio Solitario hace muchos muchos años.

Toph usando el sentido sísmico: ¡Vaya, debo decir que es una verdadera obra de arte natural!

Sokka: Si estuviera todavía en nuestro mundo, los nuestros la habrían nombrado maravilla del mundo.

Abuelo de Piecito: Y dicen que si te fijas muy atentamente incluso llegas a ver un diente incrustado en su cuello.

Piecito: ¿Un diente de verdad?

Suki: ¿Cómo puede haber un diente en una roca?

Abuelo de Piecito: La leyenda cuenta que pertenecía al enorme Dentiagudo que fue vencido por el Dinosaurio Solitario.

Lo último que dijo el abuelo de Piecito dejó impresionados a todos, excepto a los gemelos que se quedaron aterrados, cosa que aprovechó su tía Cera.

Cera poniendo ambiente: Dicen que algunas noches se puede ver al fantasma de ese terrible Dentiagudo vagando por el valle mientras busca su diente, (ruge imitando a un Dentiagudo y abalanzándose sobre sus sobrinos).

Este susto de Cera hizo reír a casi todo el grupo siendo sus sobrinos los únicos a los que no les hizo gracia la broma.

Katara abrazando a los gemelos: ¡Cera, no asustes a tus sobrinos, que son muy pequeños aún! Tranquilos, no hay ningún Dentiagudo fantasmal, lo que pasa es que vuestra tía es muy chistosa.

Abuelo de Piecito: Bueno, yo no he oído esa parte de la leyenda.

Sokka: (Suspiro de alivio), por un momento me lo creí, yo no me llevo bien con los espíritus, y menos con el de un Dentiagudo.

Abuelo de Piecito: Pero en cambio se dice que si algo llegara a ocurrirle a la Roca del Saurio, la mala suerte se abatiría sobre el Valle Encantado.

Suki estremecida: Eso suena peor.

Aang asustado: ¿Y hay pruebas de que todo eso sea verdad?

Abuelo de Piecito: Ejem, bueno sin duda se trata de una gran aventura, además de una magnífica historia. Y es agradable pensar que en algún lugar de los alrededores hay un dinosaurio solitario que vela por nosotros.

Abuela de Piecito: Abuelo Cuellilargo, no me digas que les estas calentando la cabeza a los niños justo antes de dormir.

Abuelo de Piecito: Bueno, no yo solo estaba, solo estaba…

Aang: Nos ha contado una historia alucinante sobre el valle en el pasado, el Dinosaurio Solitario y el misterio de la Roca del Saurio.

Abuela de Piecito: Sí, ya lo sé, pero es tarde, ya es hora de que los pequeños vayan a sus nidos, necesitan descansar.

Petrie bostezando: Tener razón, mí estar molido, buenas noches Piecito, buenas noches Aang.

Aang: Buenas noches Petrie.

Piecito: Adiós.

Patito: Tranquilo Púas, no temas volver a casa en la oscuridad, el Dinosaurio Solitario nos protegerá, sí sí sí sí.

Púas: (Asiente).

Patito temerosa: Pero tan solo por si acaso ve tú delante.

Cera a sus sobrinos: Venga chicos, vámonos.

Dani: Cansado y mucho.

Dina: Dina y Dani sueño aquí.

Cera: (Suspira), está bien, arriba.

Dina y Dani subiéndose a Cera: ¡Qué bien, arriba arriba!

Cera: ¡Ay, no me tiréis de los cuernos, los tengo pegados a la cabeza!

Toph: (Risas), pobre Cera, le ha tocado hacer de canguro por parte de familia.

Zuko bostezando: Ha sido una historia muy bonita, pero nosotros también debemos irnos a dormir.

Suki: Y todavía nos queda montar el campamento.

Sokka: Hasta mañana Piecito.

Piecito: Hasta mañana chicos.

Abuela de Piecito: (Risas), ahora te toca a ti Piecito.

Piecito bostezando: Sí abuela. Y no os preocupéis, soy el Dinosaurio Solitario, me atrevo a regresar al nido en la oscuridad yo solito. (Se asusta al oír un extraño sonido), ejem, ¿no venís?

Lo siguiente que se observa es la misma escena del enorme Dentiagudo atacando el valle en la historia del abuelo Cuellilargo, pero había una cosa que estaba cambiada.

Anciana Cuellilargo: Ahí está, el Dinosaurio Solitario.

En el lugar del Dinosaurio Solitario estaba Piecito haciendo su mismo papel, enfrentándose al Dentiagudo y expulsándolo del valle con movimientos increíbles con su cola. Después de echar al Dentiagudo, dejándolo cojo, los Cuellilargos vitorean a Piecito como su héroe, hasta que este se despierta del sueño, aun así se nota que la historia le ha asombrado mucho.

Piecito: Me pregunto si todo eso será verdad. Bueno, en el mundo de Aang las leyendas son realidad, ojala sea igual aquí.

Pero Piecito no fue el único que tuvo ese peculiar sueño, porque en el campamento del equipo Avatar…

Aang despertando: ¿Eh?, que sueño más raro. (Risas), menuda hazaña amigo.

Katara despertando: ¿Eh?, Aang. ¿Qué pasa, porque no estas durmiendo?

Aang: No te vas a creer el sueño que he tenido. He soñado que Piecito era el Dinosaurio Solitario y salvaba a todo el valle como en la historia de su abuelo.

Katara: (Risas), te ha gustado mucho esa historia, ¿no es así?

Aang: (Asiente), seguro que a Piecito mucho más que a mí. ¿Crees que la historia del Dinosaurio Solitario y la Roca del Saurio será cierta?

Katara: No estoy segura, al fin y al cabo es una leyenda, buenas noches.

Aang poniéndose a dormir: Yo también soy una leyenda, (bosteza) y soy real.

Mientras la noche continuaba, en una roca alta apareció la figura reconocible de un Cuellilargo que observaba el valle, dejando la incógnita de quién podía ser. A la mañana siguiente mientras los dinosaurios adultos comían, los pequeños dinosaurios y los humanos se entretenían haciendo caer hojas de estrella de los árboles, entre las cuales había muchas de colores distintos.

Todos: ¡Más hojas de estrella, más hojas de estrella!

Púas embistió a un árbol para derribar más hojas mientras que los sobrinos de Cera se subieron al árbol para tirar más desde las ramas.

Cera: ¡Tiradnos más hojas!

Piecito: ¡Echadnos más hojas!

Toph: Apartaos todos y ya veréis como dejo a ese árbol pelado.

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¡Eh, ¿se puede saber qué estáis haciendo?!

Cera: Oh, hola papa.

Aang: Hola Señor Trescuernos, verá solo estábamos…

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¿Es que no sabéis que estamos en la época de cambio de las hojas de estrella?

Zuko: ¿La época de cambio de hojas de estrella, que es eso?

Padre de Cera (Topps): No podemos malgastar las que no han caído, solo hay que comer las que suelta el árbol. ¿Queréis que nos quedemos sin nada de comida?

Suki: No, claro que no.

Sokka: Hum, esta época de cambio de las hojas debe de ser el otoño.

Patito: ¿Qué es el otoño?

Suki: Es la estación en la que la mayoría de las hojas cambian de color y caen de los arboles fácilmente, como está ocurriendo aquí.

Toph murmurando: A la porra el divertirse con los árboles.

Katara: Te he oído.

Abuelo de Piecito: Vamos vamos, no hay necesidad de asustar a los pequeños.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Al menos está bien que los humanos lo sepan.

Zuko: Lo siento Señor Trescuernos, no volveremos a hacerlo.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Hum, además Cera, tu deberías estar cuidando de los gemelos.

Cera: Y estoy cuidando de ellos papa.

Padre de Cera (Topps): No me digas, ¿entonces dónde están?

Al instante los gemelos cayeron sobre la cabeza del padre de Cera y aterrizaron sobre un montón de hojas de estrella.

Cera: Están aquí, ¿los ves?

Padre de Cera (Topps) marchándose: A veces te portas como un Cuellilargo, que niña esta.

Aang: Caramba, yo no sabía que aquí también existía ya el otoño.

Toph: Tú tranquila amiga, ni caso. Es casi imposible entender a tu padre, sin ánimo de ofender.

Cera: No lo es. ¿Y a vosotros os parece bonito?, casi me metéis en un lío tremendo.

Dani: Dani no quería, no no.

Dina: No, ni Dina.

Dina y Dani: (Se ponen a llorar).

Aang: Vamos, no pasa nada, un error lo tiene cualquiera.

Petrie: ¿Y nosotros que poder hacer ahora?

Suki: Algo que no disguste al padre de Cera.

Patito: Porque no queremos que se enfade, no no no no.

Katara: ¿Cómo qué?, a mí solo se me ocurren cosas que le sonarían raro.

Piecito: Eh, ya lo tengo. Podemos jugar al Dinosaurio Solitario.

Sokka: ¿Qué?

Zuko: Por alguna razón esperaba que dijeras eso.

Toph: ¿Y cómo se juega?

Piecito: Uno de nosotros será el Dinosaurio Solitario, otro será el Dentiagudo, y los demás serán perseguidos y luego salvados.

Suki: Sencillo, ¿pero quién va a ser el Dinosaurio Solitario?

Aang: Muy fácil, ya tenemos al Cuellilargo perfecto.

Katara: Claro, igual como lo viste tú en tu sueño.

Piecito: ¡¿Ah sí?!

Toph: Pies Inquietos, ¿tú has soñado eso?

Sokka: Pues yo pensaba que habrías soñado que tú salvabas a todo el mundo en lugar del Cuellilargo, como eres el Avatar.

Todos: (Risas).

Aang: (Se pone sonrojado por la vergüenza). Bueno, además de porque a Piecito se le ha ocurrido el juego.

Piecito: Gracias por el detalle.

Katara: Oye, ¿y si actúan el Dinosaurio Solitario y el Avatar juntos?

Piecito: Buena idea Katara.

Cera: ¿Entonces quién será el Dentiagudo?

Piecito: Pues debería ser alguien que sea grande y que se le dé bien hacer de malo.

Zuko: A mí no me miréis, ya hice de malo una vez y fue horroroso, no quiero repetirlo.

Todos miran a Cera después de pensar un rato.

Cera: ¡¿Yo?!

Dina y Dani: ¡Cera, Cera, Cera!

Cera: ¿Por qué razón tengo yo que hacer de malo?

Piecito: Pues, porque a ti se te da muy bien actuar.

Petrie: ¿Recordar cómo anoche tú asustar gemelos?

Patito: A mí también me asusto, y a Púas no digamos, ¿verdad Púas?

Púas: (Asiente).

Suki: ¿Sabéis?, todo este juego del bueno y el malo me recuerda a nuestro entrenamiento previo a la lucha contra el señor del fuego.

Toph: Sí, yo también hice de malo una vez, el Señor Sandía, imitando al señor del fuego. Creo que puedo ayudar en este juego.

Sokka alarmado: ¡No no no no no no no, la última vez estuvo bien pero casi me diste con una roca incendiada, no quiero imaginarme lo mismo con un Dentiagudo de tierra y roca!

Toph: No es mala idea, gracias Chico Boomerang.

Sokka golpeándose la cabeza: Estupendo, esto no va a salir bien.

Aang: Pues a mí me parece genial que Toph haga de Dentiagudo y que Piecito sea el Dinosaurio Solitario.

Suki: Y a mí.

Zuko: Yo también.

Katara: No sé yo.

Cera: A mí también me gusta.

Piecito: Entonces arreglado.

Toph utilizó el control de la tierra para crear para ella una armadura de roca que tenía forma de Dentiagudo, e inmediatamente empezó a perseguir a todos escupiendo barro, arena, polvo, lodo, tierra, rocas y piedras por la boca. Mientras los demás hacían que les perseguían, Piecito se metía en el papel del Dinosaurio Solitario.

Piecito actuando: No tengáis, ejem, no tengáis miedo, he venido a salvaros, aguanta ahí Avatar, voy en camino. Tengo que hacer una buena entrada, ¡ah, ya sé!

Mientras Piecito se subía a un tronco viejo sobre el terreno, Toph, con su disfraz de dinosaurio seguía persiguiendo a los demás como Dentiagudo.

Sokka tras esquivar una roca: ¡Cuidado Toph!

Toph: ¡No soy Toph, soy el Dinosaurio del Reino de la Tierra, (risa malvada y rugido)!

Aang actuando: Tranquilos, el Avatar está aquí para vosotros.

Aang también se metió en su personaje haciendo que luchaba contra el Dentiagudo mientras escoltaba a los demás, hasta que todos llegaron a un callejón sin salida.

Toph actuando: (Rugido), no tenéis escapatoria.

Patito actuando: No, te lo pido por favor Dentiagudo malo y extraño, no nos comas, no no no no.

Cera actuando: Sí, yo soy muy joven para que me coman.

Petrie asustado: Mi también.

Aang actuando: Yo solo no puedo con este monstruo.

Piecito actuando: No te acerques a ellos, malvado Dentiagudo. No tengáis miedo, el Dinosaurio Solitario esta… (La rama donde esta Piecito se rompe y cae), (gritos).

Toph desprendiéndose del disfraz: ¡Piecito!

Zuko: ¡Aang, cógele!

Pero antes de que Aang pudiera usar el control del aire, otro dinosaurio agarró a Piecito y lo puso tranquilamente en el suelo.

Piecito: Caray, gracias. Por un momento he pensado que me iba a…

El salvador de Piecito resultó ser un voluminoso Cuellilargo (Diplodocus).

Piecito sorprendido: Eres tú, digo estas aquí, digo, ¿quién eres tú?

Doc: Me llamo Doc.

Padre de Cera (Topps) llegando: ¿Qué está pasando aquí, quién es este, no estarás molestando a los chicos?

Cera: ¡Papa no!

Sokka: Él ha salvado a Piecito.

Abuelo de Piecito: ¿Qué ha salvado a Piecito?

Abuela de Piecito: ¡Cielos! ¿Te encuentras bien pequeño?

Piecito: Sí abuela, estaba trepando por un tronco podrido, se rompió y me caí.

Petrie: Mi verlo todo, cayó muy deprisa porque no ser volador como mí.

Patito: Pero entonces apareció este Cuellilargo grande y simpático.

Toph: Y le agarró, claro que nosotros también podríamos haberle salvado, en especial Pies Inquietos.

Aang: Pero él ha sido más rápido.

Abuelo de Piecito: En fin, vengas de donde vengas te estoy muy agradecido por haber salvado a mi nieto.

Abuela de Piecito: Sé bienvenido al Valle Encantado, forastero.

Doc: Solamente estoy de paso, aunque nunca antes he visto criaturas tan peculiares como estas, (señala al equipo Avatar).

Abuelo de Piecito: Oh no hay de qué preocuparse, los humanos son amigos nuestros, y siempre cuidan de nuestros pequeños cuando vienen a visitarnos.

Aang: Eso da igual, puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras.

Padre de Cera (Topps): No tan deprisa Avatar, no sabemos ni una palabra de este tipo.

Toph: Menos mal que estoy aquí para saber si lo que dice es verdad.

Doc: ¿En serio?

Padre de Cera (Topps): Entonces hagamos una prueba.

Sokka: Vale, ¿no se supone que los Cuellilargos van siempre en manada, como es que tú no vas en grupo?

Doc: Me gusta la soledad.

Toph: Es verdad.

Katara: Un Cuellilargo solitario, no me parece nada malo.

Aang: A mí me parece muy misterioso a la vez que curioso.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Pues a mí me parece demasiado sospechoso. Lo mejor será que le echemos de aquí.

Aang: ¡¿Qué?, pero si ha salvado a Piecito!

Zuko: ¡Eso no es forma de agradecérselo!

Toph: ¡Si quieres expulsarle primero tendrás que saber nuestra opinión!

Doc: ¿Y vas a hacerlo tú solito amigo?

Padre de Cera (Topps): Bueno, yo, pues...

Suki: Se supone que el Valle Encantado puede acoger a multitud de habitantes, sea cual sea su especie o estilo de vida.

Abuelo de Piecito: Cierto Suki, en este valle estamos un tanto aislados y tal vez hayamos olvidado el modo de atender a las visitas inesperadas. Como ha dicho la abuela eres bienvenido.

Aang: Todo lo nuestro es tuyo.

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¿Qué?, pero si estamos en plena época del cambio de las hojas de estrella. Cada día que pasa queda menos cantidad de comida, y los Cuellilargos coméis bastante.

Abuelo de Piecito: Hay suficiente comida para todos.

Katara: Y si este es un tiempo duro lo mejor que se debe hacer es compartir las cosas.

Padre de Cera (Topps) marchándose: Ja, Cuellilargos y humanos, hay que ver como se apoyan entre ellos, aunque sean distintos unos de otros.

Toph: ¡Le he oído!

Sokka: ¡Toph, no le provoques!

Toph: ¡Si ha empezado él!

Abuelo de Piecito: Jeje, no le hagas caso.

Aang: Sí, cuando llegas a conocerlo resulta ser un buen amigo.

Doc: No sé si me quedare tanto tiempo.

Todos excepto Cera: (Risas).

Abuela de Piecito: Venga niños id a jugar, dejad tranquilo a nuestro invitado.

Piecito se quedó observando al recién llegado sin oír lo que dijo su abuela.

Cera: ¡Vamos Piecito!

Tiempo después el misterioso Cuellilargo estaba comiendo de una palmera mientras Piecito le observaba oculto, acercándose más a él. Pero se dio cuenta de su presencia al girar el cuello.

Doc: Hola chico.

Piecito: Hehe, hola.

Doc: ¿No deberías estar con tus amigos?

Piecito: Es que quería volver a darte las gracias por salvarme la vida.

Doc: Fue pura suerte.

Piecito: Oye, si te gustan las hojas de estrella, hay un montón de ellas…

Doc: ¿Al lado de la charca, junto a las hierbas altas?

Piecito: ¿Y tú como sabes eso?

Doc: Ya había estado aquí. Tu amigo humano, el de las marcas azules, diría que se parece mucho a ti.

Piecito: ¿Aang?, sí bueno, él y yo tenemos mucho en común, pero él también tiene rasgos que le hacen único en el mundo.

Doc: Y supongo que debe ser algo relacionado con eso de Avatar.

Piecito: Sí, bueno, es difícil de explicar.

Cuando solo quedaba una sola hoja en el árbol, Doc usó su cola de manera espectacular con la que cortó la hoja, dejando sin habla a Piecito antes de fijarse en la cicatriz del lado derecho de su cara.

Piecito: ¿Cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz?

Doc: Me corte.

Piecito: ¿Con qué?

Doc: Con algo afilado.

Piecito: ¿Cómo un diente, un diente agudo?

Doc: Chico, seguro que tus amigos te echan de menos.

Piecito: Eh sí, seguro que sí, me ha encantado hablar contigo.

Doc: Ya.

Piecito: Jolines.

Mientras la pandilla entera estaba jugando en una charca de burbujas de barro.

Petrie tras explotarle cerca una burbuja: Oye, mi piel volverse mucho más suave.

Zuko: Cuando dijisteis que íbamos a un sitio divertido no pensé que fuéramos a un lugar como este.

Sokka: ¿Qué tiene de divertido una charca de barro?

Patito: Por las burbujas, es divertido explotarlas. Pero lo mejor es cruzar la charca saltando sobre las más grandes.

Toph: ¿Se puede saltar sobre ellas?, me apunto.

Aang: Yo también.

Katara: Creo que será divertido probar algo nuevo.

Aang: Además servirá como una especie de entrenamiento de reflejos y agilidad.

Suki: Entonces yo también me apunto, ¿pero no se supone que tú no puedes ver las burbujas Toph?

Toph: Si es una charca de barro no tengo ningún problema.

Cera: Vamos chicos, el último en cruzar la charca es un Dentiagudo.

Katara: Fíjate, eso sí es divertido. ¡Allá voy!

Dina y Dani: (Risas), cruzar charca.

Todos se pusieron a saltar la charca saltando sobre enormes burbujas de barro, siendo Cera la primera, Katara la segunda, Dina y Dani acercándose a tercer puesto superando a Toph, Aang y Suki. Pero cuando Cera y Katara estaban muy igualadas, los gemelos se les acercaron.

Cera: Tened cuidado, no vayáis a... (Explota su burbuja y cae a la charca).

Katara: (Risas), menudo baño te espera, muy buena chicos. Oh no, no no no, aquí no vengáis, ah, (explota su burbuja cuando saltan sobre ella los gemelos y cae también).

Toph riéndose: Buen chapuzón.

Al final los gemelos llegaron a la otra orilla primero.

Dina: Cera mojada, otra también.

Dani: Pobrecitas.

Suki llegando a la orilla: Eh chicos, ¿alguien sabe dónde están Cera y Katara?

Aang: Yo no.

Toph señalando: (Risas), yo sí lo sé.

Cera: ¡Sacadme de aquí!

Lo que Toph veía primero era que Cera estaba flotando dentro de una burbuja de barro, algo que les hizo reír a todos. Pero no era la única.

Katara: ¡¿Pero qué es esto, que hago yo dentro de una burbuja?!

Sokka riéndose: Te queda bien tu nueva habitación.

Katara: ¡Cuando salga de aquí te voy a hacer lo mismo, te vas a enterar!

Igual que Cera, Katara también estaba atrapada dentro de una pompa gigante, que hacía reír aún más a todos, mientras que Aang se quedó sin habla.

Aang: Katara, ¿cómo os habéis metido tú y Cera ahí dentro?

Katara: ¡Y yo que sé, el problema es que no podemos salir, socorro!

Cera: ¡Socorro, socorro!

Aang: Petrie, tu libera a Cera y yo me ocupo de Katara.

Petrie: ¡Mi ir para allá!

Petrie voló rápidamente hacia la burbuja de Cera, explotándola y haciendo que volviera a caer en la charca, haciendo reír más a todos. Mientras Aang usó el control del aire para hacer lo mismo y coger a Katara en brazos antes de que volviera a caer.

Aang: Te tengo.

Katara: Ay Aang, es sorprendente las cosas que puedes hacer para estar conmigo, (le da un beso).

Patito trataba de cruzar también la charca a saltos, pero Púas al notar que pesaba demasiado para saltar sobre burbujas prefirió no hacerlo. Cera acabó saliendo de la charca empapada de barro.

Patito: Hola.

Zuko: Tranquila Cera, todos nos hemos caído alguna vez en una charca. Seguro que Katara te dará un buen baño dentro de poco.

Sokka: Sí, después de intimar con Aang, jeje.

Aunque Cera se quitó el barro por su cuenta, se le avecinaba otro problema.

Dina y Dani: ¡Tita Cera, tita Cera!

Los gemelos tropezaron y rodaron hasta atropellar a Cera.

Cera enfadada: ¡Dejadme en paz par de pesados, largaos!

Ante el rechazo de Cera, los gemelos se pusieron tristes y lloraban, todos los demás estaban disgustados con Cera por su actitud.

Toph: ¡Cera, solo quieren estar contigo, ¿a qué ha venido eso?!

Katara: ¡Esa no es forma de tratar a la familia, son muy pequeños!

Cera: ¡¿Qué, qué?!

Piecito empujando a Cera: Eh chicos, ¿sabéis una cosa?

Cera: ¡¿Qué, qué?!

Piecito: Acabo de averiguar quién es Doc.

Toph: Pues vaya un misterio, es solo un Cuellilargo viejo, amargado y sin amigos.

Petrie: Tú quitármelo del pico, Toph.

Piecito: No, Doc es el Dinosaurio Solitario.

Patito: Eso es lo que dice el padre de Cera, que es un dinosaurio solitario.

Piecito: No uno cualquiera sino el auténtico Dinosaurio Solitario.

Aang: Espera, ¿te refieres al de la leyenda?

Cera: ¿Te has vuelto loco?

Suki: ¿Tienes alguna prueba para apoyar lo que dices?

Piecito: Todos los detalles encajan: ya ha estado antes en el Valle Encantado, tiene una cicatriz muy misteriosa, sabe manejar bien su cola y sabemos que es un héroe porque me salvo.

Sokka: Bueno, nosotros también os hemos salvado muchas veces, y Aang logró salvar al mundo en varias ocasiones, ¿eso le convierte en el Nómada del Aire Solitario?

Todos: (Risas).

Toph riéndose: Muy buena Sokka.

Piecito: ¡Chicos, os lo digo en serio, escuchad!

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: La Leyenda del Dinosaurio Solitario-The Legend of the Lone Dinosaur-Título original).

(Sé que allá hace tiempo ya un huevo se puso, vino del círculo de la luz y el bosque lo protegió)

(Y una fría tarde de lluvia y ventarrón, algo sonó y del huevo salió, ese Gran Dinoson)

(Su espalda era enorme, su cuello un ciprés, sus altos ojos podían ver el mundo a sus pies)

(Muy solo él vagaba cumpliendo su misión, y todos lo llamaban el Gran Dinoson)

(Dinoson, su cola era un rayo, Dinoson, audaz su corazón, Dinoson, si tienes un problema, llámalo y vendrá la solución, el Gran Dinoson)

(Un día solo y mudo vagaba sin parar, los malos Dentiagudos acabaron con su hogar)

(Él fue tras los malvados, de ellos se vengó, y los dejó sin dientes, ¿sin dientes?, y luego les bramó)

(Dinoson, al pobre y desvalido, Dinoson, siempre ofrece protección, Dinoson, si hay algún peligro, no niega su defensa el campeón, que elección, el Gran Dinoson)

(Dinoson, su cola es un rayo, Dinoson, audaz su corazón, Dinoson, si tienes un problema, él vendrá a traer la solución, el Gran Dinoson)

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros).

Toph: Pues sabes Piecito, con todo eso que has contado empiezo a creer que tienes razón.

Patito: ¡Que estupendo, el Dinosaurio Solitario…!

Petrie: ¡Estar aquí!

Katara: No vayáis tan deprisa, tu abuela dijo que toda esa historia del Dinosaurio Solitario no era más que un cuento.

Petrie: Ser cierto, mi oírla.

Aang: Pues, yo estoy seguro de que ocurrió de verdad, además en nuestro mundo las leyendas siempre han acabado siendo verdad, como yo.

Sokka: Eso es en nuestro mundo Aang, no significa que aquí ocurra lo mismo.

Toph: Pues yo estoy con Pies Inquietos, y tenemos como prueba la Roca del Saurio. ¿No puede ocurrir aquí también?

Sokka: Vale, suponiendo que ocurriera de verdad no podría ser Doc, es evidente que eso pasó hace muchísimo tiempo.

Cera: El Dinosaurio Solitario no podría seguir vivo, ¿o sí?

Zuko: No lo sé, eso es lo que tienen las leyendas, pero no sabemos cuánto pueden llegar a vivir los Cuellilargos, ¿alguien tiene una idea?

Petrie: Mí no tener idea.

Patito: Yo tampoco lo sé.

Suki: Estoy como vosotros.

Piecito: ¡Pues yo creo que aún está vivo, y que está aquí en el Valle Encantado!

Toph: Hum, ahora que lo dices, si os fijáis con mucha atención en la Roca del Saurio, os daréis cuenta de que es igual que Doc.

Dina: Dani.

Dani: Dina.

Dina: Ir roca Doc, ya.

Abuelo de Piecito: ¡Piecito!

Suki: Parece que ya es hora de que vuelvas a casa.

Piecito: Sí, tengo que irme. Escuchad, no contéis nada de esto a los mayores, ¿de acuerdo?

Sokka: No te preocupes, no queremos que piensen que estas chiflado.

Katara: ¡Sokka!

Sokka: Lo digo por su bien.

Abuelo de Piecito: ¡Piecito!

Piecito: Bueno, adiós.

Zuko: Adiós Piecito.

Aang: Hasta mañana.

Cera: La Roca del Saurio, jaja.

Dani: Ir ahí ya.

Dina: Sí.

Nadie, ni siquiera Toph se dio cuenta de adonde planeaban ir los sobrinos de Cera. Por la noche, Piecito parecía estar desafiando a alguien, aunque estaba él solo.

Piecito actuando: Hola Rey Fénix Ozai, ¿estás hablando conmigo, estás hablando conmigo, a ver sabes con quien estás tratando, estás seguro de que quieres probar tirano, después de todo lo que has hecho? El Avatar es mi amigo y si te metes con él te metes conmigo, (se da un coletazo él mismo).

Abuelo de Piecito: (Risas), ya es hora de dormir Piecito.

Piecito: (Risa de vergüenza) abuelo, yo solo estaba…

Abuelo de Piecito: Ya lo sé, siempre es emocionante conocer a alguien nuevo y diferente y ya tendrás tiempo para llegar a conocerle mejor, pero ahora es momento de descansar.

Piecito: Sí abuelo, buenas noches.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras Piecito seguía dormido alguien vino a visitarle pero parecía muy preocupada.

Piecito despertando: ¿Qué?, Cera.

Cera preocupada: ¿Los has visto, están aquí?, dime que están aquí.

Piecito: ¿Eh, quienes?

Cera: Los gemelos.

Piecito: No, los gemelos no están aquí.

Cera: ¡Oh no, han desaparecido! ¡Ve a despertar a todos nuestros amigos, tenemos que encontrarlos!

Poco después todos los pequeños dinosaurios y el equipo Avatar empezaron a registrar el valle en busca de los sobrinos de Cera.

Cera: ¡Dina, Dani!

Piecito mirando en una pequeña cueva: ¡Chicos!

Petrie mirando desde un árbol: ¡¿Estáis por ahí?!

Mientras Púas buscaba a su modo, comiendo para dejar menos escondites en los arbustos, Patito se le ocurrió mirar en el nido de una Boca Grande (Maiasaura).

Patito mirando entre los huevos: ¡Eh gemelos, ¿estáis aquí?!

Por desgracia, la madre la pilló.

Patito: Oh oh, lo siento Señora Maia, yo, aaayyy (es expulsada del nido).

Aang llegando desde el aire: Patito, ¿estás bien?

Patito: Ay, esto sí que lo he sentido de verdad, sí sí sí sí.

Aang: Bueno, te has metido en su nido sin permiso.

Petrie: ¿Tu tener suerte Aang?

Aang: No los he visto por ninguna parte, ¿y tú Katara?

Katara llegando: No, he registrado la mayoría de los ríos, charcas y lagos de casi todo el valle. No creo que se hayan atrevido a bañarse a donde cubre, se habrían asustado.

Zuko: Sokka, Suki y yo hemos registrado todas las cuevas, madrigueras y escondrijos que hemos encontrado y nada.

Suki: A lo mejor Toph ha tenido suerte.

Toph llegando: No lo creas, he logrado dar la vuelta entera a todo el valle y no los he visto.

Cera: Esto es horrible, papa se va a enfadar conmigo y yo estaba al cuidado de ellos (se pone a golpear un árbol).

Piecito: Cera cálmate, los encontraremos.

Aang: Sí, no pueden estar muy lejos.

Sokka: Pensemos un momento, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que los viste?

Cera: Veamos, fue ayer en la charca de las burbujas. Por su culpa caí en ella, me enfade mucho y entonces les dije que se largaran.

Katara: Sí, todavía me acuerdo de eso. ¿Cómo pudiste decirles eso?

Cera: ¿Cómo iba a suponer que me harían caso?

Suki: ¿Y qué paso entonces?

Cera: Entonces apareció Piecito, nos empezó a hablar de Doc y del Dinosaurio Solitario y de lo que pensaba de la Roca del Saurio.

Todos alarmados: ¡La Roca del Saurio!

Aang: ¡Allí es donde tenemos que ir!

Justamente los pequeños Trescuernos estaban escalando la muralla de montes que limitaban el valle con el Misterioso Más Allá, porque al otro lado se podía ver la Roca del Saurio a lo lejos, justo a donde iban y a donde el grupo se dirigía también para encontrarlos.

Zuko: ¿Y decís que la Roca del Saurio está fuera del valle, en el Misterioso Más Allá?

Piecito: Por desgracia sí.

Suki: Pues debemos llegar allí cuanto antes para que no les coja ningún depredador.

Aang: No te preocupes Cera, les encontraremos sanos y salvos.

Cera llorando: Y recuerdo el día en que Dina dijo sus primeras palabras, o fue Dani. (Dice cosas en idioma bebe), fuera lo que fuera.

Patito: Está muy claro, eso quiere decir "el Gran Círculo me da en los ojos y molesta".

Katara sorprendida: ¿Y tú porque lo sabes?

Patito: Porque yo también soy gemela.

Sokka sorprendido: ¿En serio?

Patito: Fuimos 13 los que rompimos al mismo tiempo el cascarón.

Sokka sorprendido: Vaya, 13 gemelos.

Piecito: Vamos chicos, todavía nos queda bastante camino.

Aang: ¿Entonces qué significa (dice algo en idioma de bebes)?

Patito: Significa "nunca hagas enfadar al abuelo Trescuernos".

Cera: ¿Estás segura de que significa eso?

Patito: No, pero de todos modos es un consejo estupendo.

Toph: Ya lo creo.

Mientras los gemelos llegaron a un cañón con torres de roca que formaban plataformas que los pequeños usaron para pasar al otro lado saltando al mismo tiempo que el grupo llegó a la cima del muro.

Toph: Están ahí, en alguna parte.

Cera: Y como son tan pequeños y tan indefensos estarán asustados.

Toph: No te apures Cera, ya verás cómo les pillamos.

Pero Cera estaba equivocaba a cómo creía que estaban, pues los pequeños dinos estaban jugando alegremente en su camino a la Roca del Saurio ignorando el peligro que corrían, pues había otro dino cerca de ellos, pero nada pacífico: un extraño Dentiagudo marrón con una cabeza con raras protuberancias y manos musculosas con 3 garras en cada una (Allosaurus). El depredador olió a los pequeños y les siguió hasta un hueco de un árbol donde al intentar atacarles se quedó con su cabeza atascada, justo cuando los chicos llegaron al cañón.

Suki: Oh no, espero que no se hayan atrevido a cruzar por ahí.

Sokka viendo unas huellas: Pues parece que sí lo hicieron.

Aang: ¿Cómo lo habrán hecho?

Patito: Chicos, acordaos de la charca de las burbujas. (Se pone a saltar), a lo mejor han pasado dando saltitos, sí sí sí sí.

Piecito saltando: No es tan difícil, vamos chicos.

Toph: ¿Saltar sobre plataformas de piedra sobre un acantilado?, suena divertido, (se pone a saltar).

Katara: No sé si nosotros podremos hacer eso.

Aang: No es necesario, tenemos otros métodos para pasar.

Zuko: Cierto, os esperamos en el otro lado.

Cera mirando abajo: Las cosas que hay que hacer por la familia, (se pone a saltar) oye, esto es divertido.

Cera, Patito y Piecito llegaron saltando al otro lado junto a Toph, Aang usó el control de la tierra para impulsar a Sokka, Katara y Suki al otro lado y luego cruzo con el control del aire, Zuko usó sus cohetes de fuego para cruzar, dejando por último a Púas y Petrie.

Petrie: Adelante Púas, mi ir contigo mientras tú pasar.

Pero Púas no se atrevía ni a intentarlo.

Petrie: Tú poder hacerlo, solo procura no mirar abajo.

Pero Púas prefirió cerrar totalmente los ojos, lo que casi hace que se caiga de no ser por Petrie que le agarró.

Petrie: ¡Púas no, quieto, aunque no mirar hacia abajo al menos mirar algo!

Del susto al abrir los ojos Púas retrocede y aplasta a Petrie.

Petrie: No estar mal para un primer intento.

Cera: ¡Animo Púas!

Patito: ¡Salta!

Sokka: Debe haber un modo de tentar a Púas para que salte, o perderemos el rastro de los gemelos.

Suki: Claro que lo hay. ¡Púas, mira lo que hay aquí esperándote!

De inmediato Púas se lanzó a saltar.

Petrie: ¡Esperar a Petrie!

Púas saltó rápidamente motivado sobre las rocas por una razón, las plantas que había en el otro lado que le enseño Suki.

Suki acariciando a Púas: Muy bien Púas, lo has hecho genial.

Toph: Puede que demasiado bien.

El peso de Púas daño con mucha potencia los pilares que se derrumbaran por completo.

Aang: Supongo que habrá que buscar otro camino para volver.

A continuación el grupo continúo su búsqueda por el bosque.

Suki: Que árboles tan grandes y altos.

Piecito: Sí, ni siquiera mi abuelo podría alcanzar esas hojas de estrella.

Cera: Mi padre sí que podría.

Katara: ¿Ah sí, y cómo?

Toph: Pues con el método de los Trescuernos.

Cera: Exacto, simplemente tiraría el árbol abajo.

Zuko: ¿Qué tiraría uno de estos árboles?, me cuesta creer eso.

Piecito: Yo tampoco me lo creo.

Cera: ¿Ah no?, pues ahora veréis.

Aang: La orgullosa ataca de nuevo.

Cera embistió contra el tronco de un árbol y reboto, pero parecía confusa.

Piecito: Ejem, buen intento.

Sokka: Una vez más la naturaleza se burla de tu orgullo y te lo quita.

Katara: Normal, con tu tamaño no podrías ni haberlo movido, era de esperar. ¿Estás bien?

Cera: Cuando chocas contra el tronco de un árbol no rebotas de este modo.

Suki: Ahora que sacas el tema, no me parece un tronco de un árbol. Petrie, ¿puedes verlo más de cerca?

Petrie: Sí. (Examina el tronco), Suki tener razón, esto no tener aspecto de tronco de árbol.

Se oye un rugido estremecedor.

Patito: Y está claro que no suena como un tronco de árbol, no no no.

Toph alarmada: ¡Pues claro, porque ningún árbol tiene esa forma, sino la pata de un Dentiagudo!

Todos: (Gritos de horror).

Piecito: ¡Este no es un tronco de árbol!

Sokka: ¡Corred!

Aunque descubrieron al Dentiagudo a tiempo, no le costó nada liberarse del árbol y empezar a darles caza hasta que llegaron a un callejón sin salida por unos árboles.

Zuko: ¡¿Y ahora como escapamos?!

Katara: ¡Dadme unos segundos y apartare estas raíces!

Aang: ¡De acuerdo, pero date prisa!

Aang y Zuko crearon un muro de fuego para repeler al Dentiagudo mientras Katara usaba el control del agua para mover las raíces del árbol.

Katara: ¡Ya está, todos adentro!

El grupo logró cruzar a tiempo dejando al Dentiagudo al otro lado de los árboles que intentó cruzar sin éxito.

Sokka agotado: Ha estado cerca.

Piecito agotado: Creo que, eh… creo que le hemos despistado.

Toph agotada: ¿Eh?, ¡chicos, mirad eso!

Al huir del Dentiagudo, llegaron a donde se erigía la Roca del Saurio.

Petrie asombrado: Ooooohhhhh.

Toph: ¡Es más grande de lo que yo pensaba!

Zuko: ¡Por el Cometa Sozin, nunca he visto un monumento natural como este!

Katara: ¡Es fantástica!

Piecito: La Roca del Saurio se parece un montón a Doc.

Suki: Se le da un aire.

Petrie: Ser verdad.

Patito: Un poquito.

Cera: (Suspiro de sorpresa), ¡Y ahí están los gemelos! ¡Dina, Dani, menos mal que estáis bien!

Tal como dijo Cera, los gemelos estaban en la cima de la Roca del Saurio jugando.

Sokka: ¡¿Cómo han conseguido subir hasta allá arriba?!

Aang: Ni idea, pero hay que reconocer que son muy valientes.

Dina y Dani mirando hacia abajo: ¿Eh?, ¡Cera (hablan en idioma bebe)!

Suki: ¿Qué es lo que dicen?

Patito: Dicen que les mires, que están en un sitio muy alto.

Cera: ¡Sí, así que tened cuidado!

Pero los gemelos iban a su bola, jugando sin saber que se iban hacia el borde.

Katara: ¡Se van a caer!

Piecito: ¡Quietos, ya vamos!

Todos se pusieron a escalar la roca, excepto Púas que se quedó atascado bocarriba en el suelo mientras Petrie se aseguraba de que los gemelos no llegaran al borde.

Petrie a los gemelos: ¡Rodar hacia otro lado, hacia otro lado!

Cera: ¡Aguantad gemelos, ya casi estoy ahí!

Aang: ¡Tranquila Cera, ya los cojo yo!

Como iban rodando sin control al final llegaron al borde y cayeron, por suerte Aang logró cogerlos, pero el peso de los 2 era suficiente para que cayera con ellos. Cera cogió a los 3, pero el peso combinado de todos hizo que el diente de piedra sobre el que estaba Cera se separara de la roca y cayera con ellos al lado de Púas y después se rompiera en pedazos, cosa que hizo que Púas se desmayara por la impresión y Aang se quedó impactado y horrorizado al ver como el diente de roca se desintegraba.

Aang: Oh no.

Poco después todos iban de regreso por el bosque.

Dina y Dani apenados: Cera, (se disculpan en idioma bebe).

Cera: Tranquilos, no es culpa vuestra que se haya roto el diente de la Roca del Saurio, ¡es tuya!

Piecito: (Suspiro de asombro), ¡¿mía, que he hecho yo?!

Cera: Si tú no hubieras estado hablando de la Roca del Saurio, Dina y Dani ni habrían pensado en escaparse.

Dani: Cera dijo nosotros largo.

Dina: Adiós.

Toph: ¿Qué han dicho este par de monstruitos?

Patito: Han dicho que Cera fue la que les dijo que se marcharan.

Todos excepto Cera: (Risas).

Cera: También seré yo la que no irá a salvaros la próxima vez que se os ocurra escapar, ¡¿entendido?!

Dina y Dani: Ah, sí.

Katara: Y os sugiero que no le digáis ni una palabra de esto al abuelo Trescuernos.

Dina y Dani: Ah, no.

Zuko: Porque seguro que no os gustaría ver cómo se pone cuando se enfada.

Cera: Exacto Zuko. Cuando el abuelo Trescuernos se enfada da incluso más miedo que, que…

Piecito alarmado: ¡Un Dentiagudo!

Cera: No, yo creo que un Dentiagudo daría más miedo que él, digo yo.

Patito alarmada: No Cera, hay uno de verdad detrás de ti.

Cera: Ja, por favor, no pienso caer en un truco tan viejo.

Zuko alarmado: No es un truco, va en serio, solo escucha.

Cera al oír un rugido: De acuerdo Toph, no te sale mal, suenas igual que un Dentiagudo.

Toph alarmada: Yo nunca he rugido de esa manera, y viene detrás de ti.

Cera seguía mostrándose inmovible mientras los demás retrocedían asustados. Pero sí notó algo que le cayó encima, algo húmedo y viscoso.

Cera: ¿Eh, es que se ha puesto a caer agua del cielo? (Mira para arriba y ve al Dentiagudo), ¡aaaahhhh, es baba de Dentiagudo!

Todos: (Gritos de terror).

Al darse cuenta del depredador Cera logró esquivar de cerca un mordisco, aunque eso no paró al mismo Dentiagudo de antes que se puso a perseguirlos.

Cera: ¡Qué asco, me ha escupido!

Sokka: ¡Pues como no te des prisa te comerá de un bocado!

Toph: ¡Por ahí!

Cera entrando en un tronco: ¡Metámonos aquí dentro!

Suki: No sé si es buena idea que nos escondamos en este tronco.

Petrie: Estar muy oscuro.

Aang: ¡Ay, ¿quién me ha metido la cola en el ojo?!

Zuko: ¡Shh, callaos, no sea que nos vaya a oír!

Patito: ¿Eh, que es esto?

El grupo entero se escondió en un tronco enorme, pero el Dentiagudo, al oír sus voces miró por un agujero pequeño por el que se asomó Patito. Por gritar al verle y meterse de nuevo, el gran carnívoro cogió el tronco con sus fauces y lo zarandeó de un lado a otro, haciendo que Dani casi se saliera del tronco de no ser por Katara que le agarró. Al no poder sacar a nadie, el Dentiagudo lanzó con fuerza el tronco, quedándose este en horizontal entre los bordes del cañón como un puente.

Sokka: ¡Estupendo, ¿y ahora dónde estamos?!

Aang: No tengo ni idea, pero esto sigue estando bastante oscuro.

Patito: Tal vez estemos en su tripa.

Dina y Dani: ¡Ah, asco, pota aquí!

Toph: Eso no es posible, si fuera cierto ya estaríamos muertos.

Suki: O seguiríamos respirando pero por muy poco tiempo, y esto no tiene textura carnosa, sino de madera.

Por dentro, todos estaban muy apretujados.

Petrie saliendo por el hueco: Esto no parecer tripa, y no verse Dentiagudo. ¡Eh, no haber problema, podéis pasar al otro lado andando tranquilamente!

Cera saliendo por el hueco: Es cierto, vamos allá, (intenta salir), ¿una ayudita?, (la empujan desde dentro). ¡Dani, Dina, venid!

Entre todos sacaron a los gemelos y Cera los dejó en el tronco, cosa que aprovecharon para mirar abajo.

Cera: Prestadme atención, vamos a ir para allá.

Aunque estaban en un lugar peligroso, eso no impidió a los gemelos continuar con sus jueguecitos.

Cera: ¡Moveos!

Patito sobre el tronco: ¡Aaaaahhhhh! Esto no me gusta nada, no no no no.

Petrie: No preocuparte, tú Nadador, ¿no?

Patito: (Asiente).

Petrie: Si tu caer a lo mejor tener suerte y acabar en pequeño riachuelo, nunca se sabe.

Patito en tono sarcástico: Oh muchas gracias, tus palabras me han animado mucho.

Aang saliendo del tronco: Tranquila Patito, si eso ocurre cuenta conmigo para que te recoja con el aire.

Patito: Gracias Aang.

Todos fueron saliendo en este orden: después de Aang salieron Katara llevando a Toph que no podía ver por la madera, seguidos por Sokka, Suki, Zuko y por último Piecito y Púas.

Piecito saliendo del tronco: Adelante Púas, nos toca a nosotros. Eso es, arriba.

Púas intenta salir del tronco, pero parece que algo malo pasa.

Piecito: ¿Qué te pasa?

Katara: ¿Te has quedado atascado?

Púas: (Asiente).

Zuko: Tranquilo Púas, te sacaremos de ahí, no hay ningún problema.

Sokka asustado: ¡Ah, pues yo creo que sí!

Sokka señalo al otro lado del tronco donde el Dentiagudo comenzó a cruzarlo.

Piecito: No sabéis cuanto lamento oír eso.

Aang: ¡Hay que sacar a Púas de ahí ahora mismo!

Zuko: ¡Sokka, Suki y yo ayudaremos a Piecito, Katara y Aang mantened ocupado a ese carnívoro!

Mientras Sokka, Suki y Zuko ayudaban a Piecito y Petrie a sacar a Púas del tronco, Katara y Aang solo podían mantener a raya al Dentiagudo con el control del agua y el aire, mientras que los demás solo podían ver desde el otro lado.

Aang: ¡Esto no nos sirve, no se rinde!

Katara: ¡Sacadle de ahí ya!

Justo cuando el Dentiagudo estaba muy cerca, Aang y Katara dan un último empujón a Púas sacándolo antes de que lograra cogerles.

Sokka: ¡Vámonos de aquí!

Piecito: ¡Ay, corred!

Cabreado, el Dentiagudo mordió el tronco, desquebrajándolo por la mitad y rompiendo el tronco, cayendo al abismo del cañón mientras todos observaban desde arriba.

Piecito: Caray.

Toph: Uf, eso sí que tiene que doler.

Por fin, a la puesta de sol, todos llegaron a salvo al Gran Valle.

Cera agotada: Ay, vaya día. Creía que nunca volveríamos a casa.

Piecito: Oye, hemos encontrado a los gemelos, y tu padre ni siquiera se ha enterado de que escaparon.

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¡¿Qué escaparon?!

Cera nerviosa: Ah, hola papa.

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¿Qué ha querido decir Cera, es verdad que los gemelos se escaparon?

Cera: Bueno, solamente durante un ratito de nada, pero no se fueron lejos.

Dani: Vamos ido.

Dina: Roca Saurio.

Dani: Lejos.

Sokka: ¿Han dicho lo que creo que han dicho?

Patito: Dicen que fueron a la Roca del Saurio.

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¡¿A la Roca del Saurio?! ¡Cera, tenías el deber de cuidar de los gemelos, y has fallado!

Cera: Sí papa.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Estoy muy decepcionado por tu actitud, vámonos a casa ahora mismo. Está visto que aún hace falta que cuide de ti. Perder a los gemelos, nunca había oído nada semejante, es absurdo.

Los gemelos siguen a Cera y a su padre de vuelta a casa.

Piecito avergonzado: Me he portado como un auténtico bocazas.

Aang: No te sientas mal, Piecito.

Petrie: Tú no tener culpa, solo ser mala suerte.

Patito: Como la que tu abuelo dijo que habría si le pasaba algo a la Roca del Saurio. Primero nosotros tendríamos mala suerte, luego el Gran Valle tendría mala suerte, luego es posible que todos los dinosaurios tuvieran mala suerte y luego tal vez todo el universo tuviera mala suerte. Y como la mala suerte ya habría crecido tanto para llegar hasta lugares gigantescos es muy posible que luego la mala suerte viajara también al futuro y la mala suerte también cayera sobre todos los humanos y su mundo, y entonces ya no quedaría ningún sitio donde no existiría la mala suerte.

Todos siguieron caminando hasta volver a casa, salvo Piecito que se quedó pensativo sobre lo que dijo Patito.

Piecito: Vaya, tiene razón, es mala suerte.

La escena vuelve de nuevo a la Roca del Saurio, donde Piecito esta agarrado a un diente de roca que se desprende con él y esto hace que toda la roca se desplome en pedazos, con Piecito cayendo al vacío, pero resultó ser solo una pesadilla.

Abuelo de Piecito: Piecito, ¿te encuentras bien?

Piecito asustado: He tenido un cuento dormido con sustos.

Abuelo de Piecito: Bueno, tranquilo ya ha pasado, intenta volver a dormir.

Piecito preocupado: Abuelo.

Abuelo de Piecito: ¿Hum?

Piecito: ¿Qué pasaría si le ocurriera algo a la Roca del Saurio?

Abuelo de Piecito: ¿A qué te refieres?

Piecito: A algo malo, que se rompiera o que alguien la rompiera o una cosa así.

Abuelo de Piecito: Como ya te explique, la leyenda cuenta que la mala suerte caería sobre el Valle Encantado, jajaja, pero no es momento para andarse con historias, anda duérmete pequeño.

Piecito trató de dormir, pero la preocupación sobre la maldición de la mala suerte no dejó de atormentar su cabeza en forma de voces.

Voz de Petrie: Solo ser mala suerte.

Voz de Patito: Ya lo dijo tu abuelo, todo el Valle Encantado.

Voz del abuelo de Piecito: Mala suerte.

Voz de Patito: Luego todos los dinosaurios, y después el mundo de los humanos.

Voz de Petrie: Mala suerte.

Voz del abuelo de Piecito: Mala suerte.

Piecito: Espero que Aang se haya dado cuenta también.

Llegó a estar tan preocupado por lo ocurrido en el rescate de los sobrinos de Cera que a la mañana siguiente quiso discutirlo con los demás.

Petrie: ¿Mala suerte?

Piecito: Sí, tal y como dijiste y todo por haber estado en la Roca del Saurio.

Petrie: Ah, jeje, eso mi decirlo por decir, mi no creer en mala suerte. ¡¿Eh?!

Lo que llamó la atención a Petrie fue al ver venir al equipo Avatar, pero a todos le pasaba algo.

Piecito: ¡Katara, ¿qué te ha pasado en la espalda?!

Katara con la espalda vendada: Que esta mañana me puse cerca de un geiser ardiente sin darme cuenta y cuando explotó me quemó la espalda, no veas lo que duele.

Aang: Yo trate de curarle la espalda, pero cuando la toque me pasó esto, (muestra sus manos vendadas), esto escuece mucho.

Piecito: ¿Y a vosotros?

Zuko vendado: Me caí por accidente en un bosquecillo de arbustos espinosos, y ahora no paro de sacarme espinas por todas partes.

Toph cojeando con un bastón de piedra: Pues no te quejes tanto, a mí me ha caído un pedrusco del tamaño de mi cabeza en el pie derecho, y no entiendo como no lo vi venir, nunca me han fallado mis ojos.

Katara: ¡Patito, ¿qué te ha pasado en el pico?!

Patito con una hoja de vendaje en el pico: Lo metí en una colmena que resulto que estaba llena de zumbones picadores.

Suki: ¿Zumbones picadores, que serán?

Toph: ¡¿Y qué le ha pasado a la cola de Púas?!

Patito: Lo mismo. ¿Y Sokka por que no deja de rascarse?

Katara riéndose: Eso sí que es gracioso.

Sokka rascándose el cuerpo: ¡No lo es! Ha diferencia de Zuko yo me puse para dormir un montón de hojas para estar caliente por la noche, pero resulta que es una especie ancestral de hiedra venenosa, ¡por eso me pica el cuerpo entero! ¡Ay, es súper irritante!

Todos: (Risas).

Sokka: ¡Os aseguro que esto no tiene gracia!

Piecito: ¿Y a Suki que le ha pasado?

Suki con el torso y el abdomen vendados: Un accidente de entrenamiento, me corte con una roca enorme y afilada por detrás y la espada se me resbalo y me cortó por delante.

Piecito a Petrie: ¿Y tú no llamas a eso mala suerte?

Petrie: Bah, poder pasarle a cualquiera.

Petrie se cayó dentro del tronco donde estaba posado y salió siendo perseguido por un enjambre de zumbones picadores (abejas prehistóricas).

Cera llegando: Eso son zumbones picadores.

Aang: Ah, entonces son las abejas o avispas.

Suki: No os preocupéis chicos, ¿qué es un poco de mala suerte?

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: Mala Suerte-Bad Luck-Título original).

(Si en un monte explota el vértice es malo)

(Si le da por llover a cantaros es malo)

(Y meter tus pies en un barrizal, viéndote atrapado está muy mal)

(Sí te pilla un Púas eso es, mala suerte)

Aang: Vamos Púas.

(Dadadadadadadadadadada)

(Si se rompe el tronco al vadear es malo, malo)

(Dadadadadadadadada)

(Si una abeja en tu pico va a picar es malo, malo)

(Dadadadadadadadada)

(Y si un viento arranca la raíz, y una piedra te hace cicatriz, y te sube un bicho a la nariz, es malo)

(Dadada, malo, si sale mal, mala suerte, ay que horror)

(Dadada, malo, tal vez mejore, sí pero ira a peor, peor)

(Cuando te tropiezas y te caes es malo, malo)

(Dadadadadadadadada)

(Si ante un Dentiagudo te distraes es malo, malo)

(Dadadadadadadadada)

(Cuando te persigue sin parar, y no tienes voz cuando quieres gritar, y de la pesadilla ya no puedes despertar, (gritos), es malo)

(Dadadadadadadadada, malo, dadadadadadadadada, mala suerte, dadadadadadadadada)

(Mala suerte es)

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros).

Zuko: ¿A ti que te parece Cera?

Cera: La única mala suerte que he tenido ha sido tener que cuidar de esa pareja de mocosos. Ahora mi padre me trata como a un bebe.

Dina y Dani: ¡Cera, Cera, abuelo quiere tu vamos, ya!

Patito: Eh, tu padre quiere que vuelvas.

Cera: ¿Que os decía?, ahora ellos me cuidan a mí.

Cera tropezó con ambos gemelos y cayó rodando hacia una flores de la misma forma que lo hicieron los gemelos, lo cual les hizo gracia que le pasara a su tía.

Katara: ¿A alguien le resulta curioso que de repente nos pasen tantas cosas malas?

Piecito: Es justo como dijo el abuelo.

Toph: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Piecito: Si algo le pasa a la Roca del Saurio, la mala suerte caerá sobre todo el valle.

Aang: Sí, yo también creo eso. No ha parado de atormentarme esa preocupación desde anoche.

Sokka: Puede ser, pero hasta ahora solo nosotros hemos tenido mala suerte.

Piecito: Ya pero, ¿y si resulta que empieza a pasarle al resto de la gente?

Aang: Tendríamos la culpa.

Toph: Pero no sabemos si también les han caído desgracias a los demás dinosaurios, puede ser solo casualidad.

Suki: Vayamos a ver si ha pasado algo más.

Pero Piecito no estaba equivocado, ya que cerca de allí, donde vieron reunidos a los adultos discutiendo sobre algo importante que les había sorprendido.

Padre de Cera (Topps): La cosa es grave, Cuellilargo. ¿Qué ha podido hacer que la charca se seque de esta manera?

Abuelo de Piecito: Hum, tal vez haya tenido que ver el último terremoto que sufrimos.

Los adultos estaban consternados por lo ocurrido.

Abuelo de Piecito: Tranquilos, haced el favor de calmaros un poco. Todavía quedan más charcas de agua en el Valle Encantado.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Sí, pero el agua de esta charca era la más fresca y la más clara.

Señora Maia: ¿Cómo es posible que se haya secado así tan de repente?

Señor Cresta Hueca: Es evidente que hemos tenido mala suerte.

Esto último confirmo los temores del grupo.

Toph: Pues sí que está afectando a los demás.

Piecito vio entre los árboles a Doc que observaba también lo que discutían los adultos y fue a hablar con él.

Piecito: Hola Doc. ¿Te importa que te haga compañía?

Doc: Me da igual.

Piecito se puso a imitar a Doc comiendo de una pequeña planta.

Piecito: Oye Doc, ¿tú crees en la mala suerte?

Doc: La vida me ha hecho creer en ella.

Piecito: Aang diría algo parecido. Suponte que tienes mucha mala suerte, ¿qué es lo mejor que puedes hacer?

Doc: Cambiar toda la que puedas y aceptar la que no puedas.

Piecito: Mi amigo Aang dice que cada uno puede crear su propia suerte, ya sea buena o mala.

Doc: Y en eso tiene razón, todo depende de tus propias acciones y decisiones.

Piecito: Pero, ¿se puede cambiar la mala suerte, de verdad, cómo?

Doc: Si hay algún problema intenta arreglarlo. Si no puedes, no te queda más remedio que mudarte.

Piecito: Ah, ¿pero y si… y si no quieres mudarte?

Doc: Eso nunca le ha pasado a este Cuellilargo. Soy un solitario y así he vivido siempre. Este valle es agradable pero por allí hay otros valles igual de hermosos. Es lo que siempre hago chico: mudarme buscando un sitio que sea aún mejor.

Piecito: ¿Y llevando esa vida no te sientes solo?

Doc: Algunas veces, otras veces sin embargo me siento muy acompañado. Desde hace mucho tiempo mis huellas son las huellas de un vagabundo, y ya soy demasiado viejo para cambiar.

No solo Piecito había estado escuchando a Doc, Aang y Zuko también oyeron su conversación al buscarle.

Aang: Puede que Doc sea un solitario, pero diría que también tiene mucha sabiduría.

Zuko: Me recuerda mucho a mi tío. Sí, sus palabras son muy profundas.

También el abuelo de Piecito veía como su nieto conversaba con el dinosaurio solitario igual que Zuko y Aang. Tiempo después, mientras los niños jugaban en la pradera junto con sus amigos humanos, Aang empezó a notar una anomalía en el clima.

Katara: ¿Aang, que ocurre?

Aang: ¿No os parece que de repente empieza a hacer mucho viento?

Sokka viendo rodar a Patito: Solo lo suficiente para que Patito aprenda a volar.

Todos: (Risas).

Aang: No, no es eso. Para mí que aumenta su fuerza poco a poco.

Toph: Bueno, tu eres el Maestro del Aire, para ti será normal esto.

Zuko señalando el cielo: ¿Tú crees?

No solo Aang había sentido que algo iba a pasar. Los dinosaurios adultos también notaron la fuerza con la que crecía el viento y al ver unas enormes nubes negras que se acercaban sabían que no era una tormenta normal y corriente. Petrie lo notó cuando se lo llevaba el viento.

Katara: ¡Petrie, que alguien le coja!

Sokka: Te tengo.

Aang: ¿Os sigue pareciendo normal esto en una tormenta común?

Suki: Empiezo a creerte, este viento es demasiado fuerte.

Zuko: ¿Crees que se acerca un vendaval enorme?

Aang: Temo que sea un huracán, o algo peor. ¡Id a refugiaros todos!

Toph: ¿Y tú que Pies Inquietos?

Aang: ¡Pondré a salvo a los habitantes del valle y me reuniré con vosotros luego!

Katara: ¡Por favor Aang, ten mucho cuidado!

Aang desplegando su planeador: No te preocupes Querida, el viento es mi elemento.

Cera: Chicos, ¿qué está ocurriendo?

Suki: Aang cree que se aproxima una tormenta muy fuerte.

Piecito: ¡Vayamos con los mayores!

Sokka: ¡Quedaos cerca de nosotros! ¡Toph, ábrenos camino!

Toph: ¡Eso está hecho!

Mientras el equipo Avatar cubría a los pequeños dinosaurios, los adultos también se pusieron a actuar.

Abuela de Piecito: Qué horror.

Abuelo de Piecito: Esto no me da muy buena espina.

Abuela de Piecito: ¡Los niños, hay que reunir a los niños!

Abuelo de Piecito: ¡Piecito!

Todos los dinosaurios del valle sabían qué tipo de tormenta era: una supercélula: la tormenta en la que se generan los tornados.

Abuelo de Piecito: ¡Piecito!

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¡Cera, Cera!

Piecito y Cera trataban por su parte de reunirse con sus parientes.

Cera: ¡Oh no, ¿Dónde están los gemelos?!

Los gemelos trataban también de llegar a una zona segura por su parte, que era una cueva situada en una colina en una formación rocosa donde estaba la abuela de Piecito esperando a todos.

Toph moviendo un muro de rocas para frenar el viento: ¡Abuela Cuellilargo, aquí abajo!

Abuela de Piecito: Daos prisa pequeños.

Sokka: ¡Y ahora encima se pone a llover, esto no puede ir peor!

Zuko impactado: ¡Creo que te equivocas, mirad!

A lo lejos ya se había formado un tornado.

Suki: ¡¿Un tornado?!

Sokka: ¡Sin duda al universo le gusta ponerse en mi contra!

Katara: ¡Espero que Aang no esté ahí!

Aang ya había terminado de reunir a los dinosaurios del valle, justo antes de ver el tornado volvió donde estaban reunidos todos.

Aang: Ya estoy aquí, ¿estáis todos bien?

Toph: Todo lo bueno que podemos estar.

Katara: ¡Espera, ¿dónde está Piecito, y Cera?!

Aang: ¡¿Qué, no han llegado todavía?! ¡Tengo que buscarlos!

Sokka: ¡Aang no, es demasiado peligroso!

Pero Aang ya salió hacia la tormenta para buscar a sus amigos igual que sus familiares.

Abuelo de Piecito: ¡Piecito!

Piecito: ¡¿Dónde estás abuelo?!

La velocidad del viento y la lluvia impidió a ambos Cuellilargos saber que estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, pero otros si tuvieron mejor suerte.

Cera encontrando a los gemelos: ¡Aguantad, la tía Cera ya está aquí!

Aang al verles: ¡Cera, voy a cubriros!

Cera: ¡Gracias amigo!

Mientras Aang llevaba a Cera y sus sobrinos al refugio, el anciano Cuellilargo seguía buscando a Piecito.

Abuelo de Piecito: ¡Piecito, ¿dónde estás pequeño?!

Pero no podía avanzar por los escombros que arrojaba el tornado.

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¡Cera!

Cera llevando a los gemelos: ¡Papa!

Aang combatiendo el viento: ¡Están aquí, Señor Trescuernos!

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¡Gracias Aang!

Aang: ¡Id al refugio, aún tengo que encontrar a Piecito!

Tras dejar a Cera con su padre, Aang fue de nuevo hacia la tormenta para buscar a Piecito.

Aang volando: ¡Piecito, ¿dónde estás?!

Afortunadamente Aang pudo ver a lo lejos a Piecito, pero por desgracia cerca de él había otro tornado formándose y estaba a punto de cogerle, pero alguien más estaba cerca.

Doc cubriendo a Piecito: ¡Aguanta chico, agacha la cabeza!

Cuando el tornado se puso sobre Piecito y Doc, Aang se lanzó en picado hacia el centro del torbellino entrando en el estado Avatar. Entonces, usando el control del viento mejorado, bloqueo la fuerza del vórtice.

Doc mirando hacia el tornado: ¿Qué es eso?

Piecito: ¡Es Aang!

Acto seguido empujó con fuerza el tornado hacia otra dirección antes de desintegrarlo.

Aang: ¡Agachaos!

A continuación Aang creo una roca enorme alrededor suyo y de los Cuellilargos para protegerse de los demás tornados, mientras que el abuelo de Piecito seguía llamando incluso dentro de un tornado.

Abuelo de Piecito: ¡Piecito!

Justo cuando todos los dinosaurios entraron en el refugio, el último tornado pasó de largo mientras todos solo podían escuchar los sonidos de la tormenta ya que Toph había cerrado la entrada para evitar los efectos del viento.

Cera sintiendo la luz del sol: Tranquilos, ya ha pasado todo.

Todos salieron del refugio al ver que la tormenta había pasado.

Toph sorprendida: Vaya, cuando la naturaleza se enfurece, golpea con mucho poder.

Katara preocupada: ¿Dónde está Aang, y Piecito? Ellos no estaban en el refugio.

Zuko: Vamos a buscarlos.

Mientras ellos fueron en su busca, alguien ya llegó donde estaban ocultos.

Abuelo de Piecito: ¿Dónde estás Piecito?

Las rocas que había al lado del abuelo Cuellilargo bajaron hacia el suelo con los escombros revelando a Piecito, Doc y Aang en su estado Avatar.

Aang saliendo del estado Avatar: (Suspira), ha estado muy reñido, pero a la vez estimulante.

Piecito: Abuelo.

Abuelo de Piecito: Oh, Piecito.

Piecito: Me ha salvado, Doc me ha salvado otra vez.

Abuelo de Piecito: Entonces te doy las gracias otra vez.

Doc: Bah, ha sido suerte. En realidad no ha sido obra mía, sino de este chico especial. No sé cómo lo ha hecho pero él ha repelido la tormenta y nos ha protegido a ambos. Se puede decir que es él el que nos ha salvado a los 2.

Piecito corriendo hacia Aang: ¿De verdad? Aang, muchas gracias por salvarme otra vez.

Aang abrazando a Piecito: Me alegro de haber llegado a tiempo, estaba muy preocupado.

Abuelo de Piecito: Entonces te doy las gracias de nuevo a ti también Aang.

Aang: No ha sido nada.

Abuela de Piecito: Abuelo, Piecito, que alegría me da ver que ambos estáis bien.

Katara abrazando a Aang: Y a nosotros también. Me temía que no ibas a poder con la tormenta.

Aang: Ya me conocéis, no dejo a nadie atrás.

Sokka: ¡Aang, eso ha sido lo más impresionante que has hecho desde que derrotaste al Rey Fenix!

Suki: Estoy segura de que los Nómadas del Aire podían controlar vientos fuertes, pero enfrentarte solo contra un tornado, ¡eso es toda una hazaña para un Maestro del Aire!

Aang: Ha sido gracias al poder del Avatar, nada más.

Petrie: Petrie nunca haber visto en su vida un viento tan fuerte, y tú pararlo. ¡Tú ser increíble!

Patito: Oh sí sí sí sí.

Aang: ¡Parad chicos, vais a hacer que me quede colorado delante de todo el valle!

Todos: (Risas).

Dina y Dani: Cera tita, nos si salva, oooohhhh.

Padre de Cera (Topps): (Risas), sí, habéis tenido suerte de que Cera evitara que salierais volando, jejeje. Cera, estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Toph: ¿Qué te parece?, también eres una heroína.

Cera: Oh que cosas dices, Toph.

Katara: ¡¿Eh?! Oh, mirad como ha quedado el hermoso valle.

Aang: Típico de los tornados.

Abuelo de Piecito: Bueno, por mucho que lo miremos no se va a limpiar.

Sokka: ¿Podemos ayudar en algo?

Abuelo de Piecito: Cualquier ayuda es bienvenida, incluso la de los pequeños.

Mientras los dinosaurios limpiaban los escombros dejados por la tormenta, Sokka y Suki ayudaban a los pequeños dinosaurios a mover los escombros grandes, mientras que el resto utilizaba su poder para lo mismo.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Resulta extraño que nos pasen tantas cosas últimamente. Sin ir más lejos sufrir esa tormenta.

Abuelo de Piecito: Ya hemos tenido vientos así otras veces, son parte del círculo de la vida.

Aang: Pero Abuelo Cuellilargo, en casos normales si hubiera venido una tormenta de viento hacia aquí, yo ya la habría detectado incluso mucho antes de que se acercara al valle, y yo conozco bien estas tormentas.

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¿Entonces por qué no ha ocurrido tal y como tú dices?

Aang: No lo sé, es raro hasta para mí.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Lo sé pero, tengo la impresión de que estamos padeciendo mucha peor suerte que la habitual desde que cierto desconocido llego a este valle.

Ninguno sabía que Piecito había escuchado esto último.

Abuelo de Piecito: Vamos Señor Trescuernos.

Aang: No creo que Doc sea el causante de esta mala suerte, al fin y al cabo no empezó cuando llego él, y hasta nos está ayudando.

Señor Cresta Hueca: Pues yo estoy de acuerdo con lo que ha dicho el Trescuernos. La vida en este valle era antes bastante buena, sin embargo cuando él apareció todo empezó a ir mal.

Señora Maia: Eso es verdad.

Señor Colademazo: Nuestra suerte ha cambiado.

Madre de Petrie: La culpa es del forastero.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Trae mala suerte.

Aang: Haced el favor todos, estáis siendo injustos con él, si hubiera algo malo en torno a él yo ya lo habría percibido.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Entiéndeme Avatar, yo no tengo nada en contra de ese dinosaurio, es posible que sea bueno a su modo. Al parecer salvo a tu amigo…

Piecito: ¡Fue Aang él que me salvo, pero es cierto que él también lo hizo antes!

Abuelo de Piecito: Piecito.

Piecito enojado: ¡Doc me salvo la vida, es un auténtico héroe, el único que he conocido de mi clase!

Padre de Cera (Topps): Cálmate pequeño, yo solo quería decir que…

Piecito: ¡Doc es el más valiente y el mejor Cuellilargo que ha existido nunca!

Padre de Cera (Topps): En ningún momento he dicho que no lo fuera Piecito. Lo único que he dicho es que él ha traído la mala suerte a este valle.

Piecito: ¡No es verdad, no es verdad, díselo Aang!

Abuela de Piecito: Ya está bien Piecito, cállate.

Aang: ¿Veis lo que pasa por juzgar a alguien a la ligera?

Padre de Cera (Topps): Escucha Cuellilargo, te aseguro que no tenía intención de fastidiar al pequeño.

Abuelo de Piecito: Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, todos estamos algo nerviosos. Os sugiero que discutamos estos asuntos más tarde.

Aang: Sí, ahora mismo es mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar.

Todos los dinosaurios volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo mientras que Aang y Piecito volvieron donde estaban los demás.

Toph: ¿Y ahora qué hacemos con el montón?

Zuko: Podríamos incendiarlos para eliminarlos, pero dada la situación de la mala suerte prefiero no arriesgarme.

Katara: Todo esto ha sido cosa de la mala suerte sin duda.

Sokka: Aang, vienes un poco estresado, ¿qué ocurre?

Aang: Que me he dado cuenta de que incluso en la era de los dinosaurios mi papel como Avatar sigue siendo imprescindible, calmar las tensiones de las personas es igual que las de los habitantes del valle, aunque no he sido el único afectado.

Petrie: Piecito, ¿tú encontrarte bien?

Piecito: Sí, estoy bien.

Toph: Pues yo veo lo contrario, pareces triste.

Cera a Patito: Es simplemente mala suerte, estoy convencida, mala suerte.

Patito a Cera: Yo creo que no, creo que te equivocas, hazme caso.

Cera: Pues yo estoy de acuerdo con mi padre, creo que Doc es la causa de la mala suerte.

Piecito: Sabemos quién provoco la mala suerte y no fue Doc.

Aang: Fuimos nosotros.

Sokka: ¿Por qué, que le hicimos a la Roca del Saurio?

Suki: ¿Lo has olvidado?, nos cargamos un diente.

Cera: Oye, a mí no me cae demasiado mal, y ni siquiera estoy segura de creerme ese royo de la mala suerte, pero si los mayores quieren echarle la culpa, ¿por qué no les dejamos?

Zuko: Porque a veces los adultos no siempre llevan la razón, nosotros tenemos mucha experiencia en eso.

Aang: Y no sería justo culparle de algo de lo que es inocente.

Piecito: Acabarían echándole del valle, y no quiero que se vaya.

Sokka: Nosotros tampoco queremos que cargue con la culpa, pero si los demás dinos descubren que nosotros dañamos la Roca del Saurio entonces nosotros tendremos problemas.

Cera: Sí. Perdona Piecito pero no hay nada que podamos hacer.

Piecito: Claro que lo hay, puedo arreglarlo.

Aang: Seguid limpiando, yo le echo un ojo.

Cuando Aang se fue siguiendo a Piecito, todos se quedaron mirando a Cera.

Cera: ¡¿Qué?!

Mientras Aang trataba de alcanzar a Piecito.

Aang: ¡Piecito espera, ¿qué vas a hacer?!

Piecito: No voy a dejar que Doc cargue con la culpa de esto. Si no quieren ayudarme, hare lo que sin duda haría el Dinosaurio Solitario: seguir adelante y cambiar lo que pueda.

Aang: ¿Quieres reparar el daño de la Roca del Saurio?

Piecito: A lo mejor puedo cambiar nuestra suerte.

Aang: Si vas a arreglar las cosas no puedes ir tu solo, no sin mí.

Piecito sorprendido: ¿Vas a ayudarme?

Aang: Pues claro. Yo también pienso que hay que hacer algo para eliminar la maldición, y mi deber como Avatar es mantener el equilibrio del mundo, y supongo que eso también incluye el balance de la suerte, si se puede cambiar.

Piecito sonriendo: Gracias amigo.

Los 2 niños se dirigieron hacia la Roca del Saurio dejando a los demás discutiendo en el valle.

Petrie: ¿Por qué tú decirle eso, Cera?

Cera: No tenía intención de enfadarle pero, mi padre vuelve a estar contento conmigo y no quiero que se entere de que nosotros somos los causantes de la mala suerte.

Patito: Pensaba que tú no creías en la mala suerte.

Katara: ¿Y tú crees?

Patito: La verdad, no lo sé.

Sokka: Yo puede que sí o no, depende de cómo me vaya el día.

Sokka cogió un tronco enorme y lo lanzó hacia atrás fuertemente hacia un montón acumulado en la colina.

Suki: ¿Eh Sokka?, no has debido hacer eso.

El tronco hizo que todo el montón cayera sobre todos.

Todos: (Gritos).

Toph: ¡Se acabó, ya estoy harta de que me caigan cosas sobre la cabeza y no las vea venir por la maldita mala suerte! (Le cae un tronco en la cabeza), au, ahora encima tengo dolor de cabeza.

Katara: ¡Mira lo que has hecho, hermano!

Sokka con la cabeza en un tronco: Sí, sin duda tenemos mucha mala suerte.

Zuko: Como esto siga así, el Valle Encantado no tardará en tener por fin su primer cementerio.

Sokka quitándose el tronco: ¡Pues yo no pienso ser el que lo estrene!

Petrie: Mi creer también que ser verdad mala suerte.

Cera: Bueno, puede que también yo lo crea.

Patito: Si se trata de mala suerte Piecito y Aang tienen razón, nosotros la causamos, sí sí sí.

Toph: ¡Pues entonces vamos a tener que arreglarlo nosotros!

Patito, Petrie y Cera: ¡¿Nosotros?!

Suki: Más nos vale si queremos que desaparezca lo antes posible, porque de lo contrario, a este ritmo no tardaremos mucho en acabar en una fosa común.

Mientras en el muro de rocas que rodean el valle.

Piecito: Pero bueno, ¿quién les necesita? Soy un dinosaurio solitario, no necesito a nadie. Vaya, ¿cuándo eres un dinosaurio solitario o el Avatar te pones a hablar tú solo en voz alta?

Aang tras pensar: Supongo que sí, sino estaría todo silencioso, jeje.

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: Cuando Estás Solo-On Your Own-Título original).

(Cuando solo estás, es tan excitante, cuando solo vas, la vida es mucho más)

(Donde quieres estas, y cuando te vas, tu sombra siempre va detrás)

(Cuando solo estás, saltas gritas canta ríes, cuando solo vas, hay fuerza y libertad)

(Puedes retozar, también dormir, todo es pura felicidad)

(Puedes ser un héroe, bravo y fiel, con muchas aventuras, contra un mundo cruel)

(Cuando solo estás, querrías ser más grande, cuando solo vas, decides siempre tú)

(No hay amigos ya, y nadie está, a tu lado cuando lo ves no, es solitario)

(Cuando solo estás, cuando solo vas, solo estás)

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros).

En el valle mientras tanto todos buscaban a Piecito y Aang.

Patito: ¡Piecito, Aang!

Cera: ¡Eh chicos, ¿dónde os habéis metido?!

Petrie: Uf, mi no verles por ninguna parte.

Suki: ¿Habéis tenido suerte vosotros, pequeños?

Dina y Dani: Veo no, no veo, no Piecito y Aang, no no.

Sokka: ¿Qué fue lo que dijo Piecito justo antes de marcharse y que le siguiera Aang?

Katara: Antes de marcharse dijo que iba a arreglarlo.

Patito: ¿Arreglar qué?

Toph: Ah, lo de la mala suerte, supongo.

Patito: Sí, ¿pero cómo?

Zuko: Bueno, antes Piecito dijo que nosotros la provocamos cuando rompimos el diente de la Roca del Saurio, así que buscarán otro para remplazarlo.

Katara: Pero no hay nada que se parezca al diente de roca que se partió.

Suki: Excepto… ¡Oh cielos, ya sé con qué van a remplazarlo!

Sokka: Y nosotros lo imaginamos.

Cera: Niños, vosotros iros con el abuelo Trescuernos, nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer.

Katara: Será mejor que avisemos al abuelo Cuellilargo.

Mientras el grupo fue a buscar ayuda, Piecito y Aang volvieron al mismo abismo donde tuvieron su último encuentro con el Dentiagudo.

Aang: Bueno, ya hemos vuelto. A ver, ¿dónde fue?

Piecito: Ahí está, justo donde cayó.

En el fondo del cañón yacía el cadáver del Dentiagudo. Piecito se dispuso a bajar por un camino muy estrecho.

Aang: ¿Qué haces?

Piecito: Bajar ahí abajo, solo un diente, ¡ay! (se resbala un poco), es todo lo que necesitamos, ¡ay! (pisa en el lugar equivocado), cuando lo coloquemos en la Roca del Saurio la mala suerte terminará, ¡ay! (se cae una roca que pisa), y Doc podrá quedarse.

Aang: Ese sendero es demasiado peligroso para ti. Espera aquí, tengo una idea.

Aang baja al fondo y usa el control de la tierra para crear un tobogán de roca para Piecito.

Aang: ¡Ya está listo, puedes bajar!

Piecito deslizándose: (Risas), ha sido divertido, muchas gracias.

Aang: Esperemos que tu idea funcione.

En ese momento en el valle, el abuelo de Piecito hablaba con Doc.

Abuelo de Piecito: ¿Entonces lo has decidido, te marchas? No tienes por qué irte, te aseguro que nadie te culpa realmente de esa serie de desgracias. Esas cosas son solo parte del círculo de la vida.

Doc: Iba a marcharme de todos modos, y este es tan buen momento como cualquiera. Además no me gusta causar problemas.

Abuelo de Piecito: Piecito te va a echar de menos.

Doc: Es un buen chico, pero confió en que su amigo especial estará a su lado. Este valle tiene mucha suerte de tener a alguien como él. En fin, me iré ahora que el Gran Círculo esta alto.

Abuelo de Piecito: Escucha, si vuelves a pasar por aquí nos gustaría que aceptaras nuestra hospitalidad.

Doc: Sera un placer.

Justo después de que Doc se pusiera en marcha, los pequeños llegaron para hablar con el abuelo de Piecito.

Todos: ¡Abuelo Cuellilargo!

Abuelo de Piecito: ¿A que vienen esas voces? Niños, ¿dónde está Piecito?

Zuko: De eso se trata, tiene que venir con nosotros.

En el cañón, Piecito y Aang llegaron al fondo donde estaba el Dentiagudo. Para asegurarse de que estaba muerto, Aang le tiro una piedra para ver si reaccionaba, pero no hizo ningún movimiento.

Aang hablando bajo: Tiene toda la pinta de estar muerto.

Piecito hablando bajo: (Huele un poco), y además huele a muerto.

Aang: Vamos, podemos hacerlo. No es para tanto, solamente se trata de un enorme Dentiagudo muerto. Es como si fuera un montón de basura.

Piecito: Sí, un gran montón de basura maloliente, con unos grandes y agudos dientes en su interior.

Aang: Sí, visto así no suena muy confortable. Que lastima que me haya olvidado mi cayado, con eso podríamos abrir y mantener la boca abierta.

Piecito: Pues vamos a tener que buscar un palo grande o algo así.

Los 2 fueron a por algo para abrir la boca del depredador, sin saber que el ojo del gigante empezó a abrirse. Mientras el resto del grupo acompañaba al abuelo Cuellilargo hacia la zona del suceso.

Abuelo de Piecito: Bueno, ¿y ahora para dónde vamos?

Cera: ¿No sabes para donde se va a la Roca del Saurio?

Abuelo de Piecito: Para seros sincero, os diré que nunca he estado allí.

Katara: Pero si sabías un montón de cosas de ella: que aspecto tenía, como llego hasta allí, todo eso.

Patito: Es verdad, es verdad, sí sí sí sí.

Abuelo de Piecito: Bueno, solo eran historias que me contaba mi abuelo cuando yo era pequeño. Unas historias que preferiría no haberos contado nunca.

Toph: ¿Por qué?

Zuko: Me parece que por el modo que ha influido a Piecito.

Katara: Bueno, como dijo Aang, muchas historias pueden en realidad ser ciertas en el fondo.

Durante ese mismo momento, Aang y Piecito ya habían empezado la operación poniendo el palo en la boca del carnívoro.

Aang: Bueno, ya está.

Piecito: Será mejor que cojamos uno y nos marchemos rápidamente de aquí.

Aang: Sí, no sabemos cuánto tiempo aguantará el palo.

Piecito: Aang mira, ¿qué te parece? Este tiene buena pinta.

Aang: Es perfecto, ahora solo tenemos que arrancarlo.

Aang usó el control de la tierra para ponerse guantes de roca para arrancar el diente a puñetazos, mientras que Piecito simplemente le daba cabezazos.

Piecito: Caray, no esperaba que estuviera tan duro. Venga, que podemos hacerlo.

Aang sudando: No sabía que esto era tan agotador, menos mal que aquí corre el aire.

Piecito: Espera un momento, estamos dentro de la boca de un Dentiagudo muerto, ¿cómo va a correr el aire aquí?

Aang preocupado: A no ser que… este respirando.

Piecito asustado: Y si está respirando quiere decir…

Piecito y Aang asustados: ¡Que está vivo!

Efectivamente, el gran predador solo estaba inconsciente tras la caída, y todo este tiempo había estado recuperándose. Antes de que rompiera el palo, Aang cogió a Piecito y salieron de su boca de un salto.

Aang: ¡Corre!

Ambos niños comenzaron a huir de nuevo del Dentiagudo por el fondo del cañón. Por suerte había una enorme roca que bloqueaba el camino con hueco pequeño por el que ellos cabían y cruzaron.

Aang: ¡Tu sigue adelante, yo me aseguraré de que no nos siga!

Mientras Piecito seguía corriendo, Aang usó el control de la tierra para bloquearle más el camino al Dentiagudo, que empezó a destrozar la roca que le impedía el paso.

Piecito: Vaya, espero que Aang esté bien.

Desgraciadamente Piecito no estaba completamente a salvo, ya que delante de él apareció otro Dentiagudo igual que el anterior.

Piecito: ¡Socorro! Ya no quiero ser el Dinosaurio Solitario.

Aang oyendo a Piecito: ¡Piecito, ya voy!

Aang logró alcanzar a Piecito cuando este tropezó con una piedra y estaba al alcance del predador. Usó una barrera de fuego para mantener al Dentiagudo alejado, pero el carnívoro logró darle con la cola mandándolo contra un muro dejando a Aang inconsciente y a Piecito a merced del Dentiagudo, pero vio una sombra de esperanza.

Piecito: ¿Doc?, ¡Abuelo!

Abuelo de Piecito: ¡Corre Piecito!

Mientras su abuelo derribó al Dentiagudo contra una roca, Piecito cogió a Aang y fue con sus amigos.

Piecito: Habéis, habéis venido a ayudarnos.

Cera: ¿No lo hacemos siempre?

Piecito: La verdad es que sí.

Katara preocupada: ¿Qué le ha pasado a Aang?

Piecito: Trato de protegerme del Dentiagudo pero le dio un coletazo y choco contra la pared. Espero que al abuelo le vaya bien.

Suki: Me parece que no necesita nuestra ayuda.

Suki tenía razón, el anciano Cuellilargo logró noquear de nuevo al Dentiagudo usando la cola y su cabeza, a lo que la pandilla vitoreaba, lo que hizo despertar a Aang.

Petrie: Oye, estar aguantando bien.

Aang: ¿Eh, que pasa, que me he perdido?

Toph: Que el abuelo de Piecito le está dando una buena a ese Dentiagudo.

Sokka: ¿Pero no se supone que estaba muerto?

Aang: ¡Es que no lo estaba, y no es ese Dentiagudo, es otro!

Patito: ¿Cómo que es otro?

Zuko: ¡Tiene razón, ahí está el otro!

Katara: ¡Pues se acabó lo bueno!

Como vieron todos, el Dentiagudo al que se enfrentaron primero vino por el cañón, atrayendo la atención del abuelo Cuellilargo, lo que el otro Dentiagudo aprovechó para darle una patada que le derribó.

Piecito: ¡Abuelo!

Ahora la atención de ambos depredadores se centraba en el abuelo de Piecito.

Petrie asustado: Mi no querer verlo.

Piecito: Tengo que ayudarle.

Toph cogiéndole de la cola: ¡No Piecito, es peligroso!

Aang: ¡Yo me ocupo!

Pero antes de que Aang pudiera hacer algo, una cola agarró el pie de uno de los Dentiagudos y lo hizo resbalar. Todos se sorprendieron al ver quién había venido a ayudar.

Piecito: ¡Doc!

Sokka: ¡Sí, el Dinosaurio Solitario al rescate!

Aang aprovechó la distracción del otro Dentiagudo para derribarle con una potente ráfaga de aire.

Aang: ¡Doc, estás aquí!

Abuelo de Piecito: Tienes la costumbre de aparecer en el momento oportuno.

Doc: Es una simple cuestión de suerte.

Aang: Esto todavía no ha terminado.

Zuko: ¿Necesitáis ayuda?

Aang: Podemos nosotros 3 (entra en su estado Avatar).

Los 2 Dentiagudos probaron embistiendo a los Cuellilargos y a Aang, pero fue fácil esquivarlos y que chocaran con una columna enorme rocosa que les dio una idea.

Aang: ¿Estáis pensando lo mismo que yo?

Los Cuellilargos simplemente asintieron.

Abuelo de Piecito: Menos mal que los Dentiagudos no son demasiado listos.

Los Cuellilargos agarraron la columna con sus colas para tirar y Aang la golpeo con los 4 elementos reunidos en un solo disparo. Esto hizo que la columna entera se desplomara sobre los Dentiagudos.

Todos: (Gritos de alegría).

De los escombros salió un diente.

Aang: Ya lo tenemos, ¿ahora donde lo ponemos?

Con el asunto terminado, la escena cambia a una vista del Misterioso Más Allá, justo a donde se dirigía Doc.

Piecito: ¡Doc, Doc, no tienes por qué irte, esa época de mala suerte ya ha pasado!

Doc: Ya es hora de que me vaya, chico.

Piecito: Sí, pero…

Doc: Esta vida en manada no es para mí, se habla demasiado.

Piecito se quedó cabizbajo, a lo que Doc le consoló levantándole la barbilla con su cola.

Doc: Bueno, hasta la vista chico.

Piecito: Sí, adiós Doc. Y gracias.

Doc: Buena suerte.

Piecito: Doc, no te vayas muy lejos, nunca se sabe cuándo nos hará falta un héroe.

Doc: Chico, aquí ya tenéis héroes, incluso uno de tu clase.

Piecito miró hacia donde se refería Doc, viendo a su abuelo, Aang y su grupo llevando a todos arriba, entendiendo lo que quería decir. Pero nada más volver la mirada, el Dinosaurio Solitario volvió a marcharse cómo hizo hace tiempo atrás, haciendo que Piecito derramara algunas lágrimas, pero conservando su sonrisa y volviendo a la Roca del Saurio, donde los demás estaban bajando.

Piecito: ¡¿Qué tal ha quedado chicos?!

Zuko: Jaja, ha quedado de maravilla Piecito.

Justo donde antes estaba el diente de roca ahora estaba incrustado el diente verdadero de Dentiagudo.

Suki: Ahora sí que se parece a lo que cuenta la leyenda.

Piecito: Gracias a eso a lo mejor la mala suerte por fin se acaba.

Abuelo de Piecito: Ay Piecito, ya te dije que eso de la mala suerte solo era una historia, no existe.

Piecito: Lo sé, lo sé, no existe la mala suerte.

Toph: Pero tampoco pasa nada por asegurarse, ¿verdad?

Abuelo de Piecito: No, supongo que no. Es hora de volver.

Sokka: Supongo que mañana nos iremos también, y no es por copiar al Dinosaurio Solitario, en nuestro mundo también podrían necesitarnos.

Piecito: De acuerdo, pero volved pronto.

Aang: Lo haremos.

Piecito: Gracias, y también por ser nuestros héroes.

Esto último les dejó colorados a todos, pero después sonrieron y Aang abrazó y acaricio a Piecito expresando de ese modo su agradecimiento.

Katara: Volvamos a casa.

Luego Piecito se adelantó para caminar junto a su abuelo.

Piecito: Abuelo.

Abuelo de Piecito: ¿Dime Piecito?

Piecito: Muchas gracias por ser mi héroe.

Ante eso, el abuelo no podía expresar mejor sus sentimientos que acariciar a Piecito mientras volvían al valle. En una noche siguiente, alguien estaba contando una historia a los dinosaurios más pequeños de todo el valle. Lo más curioso es que esa historia no era de su tiempo ni anterior.

Cera: "El cielo se volvió rojo mientras la enorme roca voladora de fuego convirtió la noche en el día más terrible de toda la historia del mundo y toda la gente creía que el final del Reino de la Tierra y de todo el mundo estaba cerca. El malvado Rey Fénix Ozai y su ejército de seguidores habían crecido mucho en poder, mientras sobrevolaban las Grandes Aguas hacia tierra firme se prepararon para hacer caer un incendio desde el cielo, sus ojos tenebrosos estaban impregnados en llamas a la vez que escupía fuego por la boca mientras rugía."

Patito y Petrie: (Rugen).

Cera: "Pero entonces, y cuando parecía que todo estaba perdido, de repente…"

Piecito: Espera, déjame contar esta parte.

Cera: Huy, está bien.

Piecito: "Y cuando parecía que toda esperanza estaba perdida, de repente un grupo de rocas golpearon la fortaleza voladora del Rey Fénix obligándole a bajar a tierra mientras una gigantesca llamarada brillante hizo derribar finalmente su nave. Tras ver lo que había pasado, busco al responsable que se atrevía a detenerle, ¡y allí estaba él, el Avatar Aang! Miró directamente a Ozai, empezaron a luchar con fuerza…"

Las escenas que narraban Piecito y sus amigos eran los recuerdos de la batalla del día del cometa Sozin, cuando Aang venció al Señor del Fuego Ozai y salvo el mundo. Finalmente la vista se levanta hacia arriba del valle hasta observar por completo la luna.

Abuelo de Piecito narrando: Y así nació otro mito, un mito totalmente nuevo en nuestro mundo, uno que cambiara con cada nueva narración. A este paso cualquiera sabe cómo terminara.

FIN.


End file.
